Married Fighter!
by Sammybailey666
Summary: Maki Aikawa and friends are invited to Japan's esteemed street fighting/dancing competition and accepting they find out all participates who are women must have a partner or be married. So when Julietta Sakamoto finds this out he uses this to his advantage. Will love bloom or will Maki commit murder? xp
1. Chapter 1

Maki Aikawa could feel the tension in the air as she stepped around the corner to see a street fight in progress.

She stopped and hesitated only for a second until a collective gasp rocketed through the crowd, she hurriedly pushed herself to the front on the crowd and felt her heart drop and her stomach turning a full 360.

A sweat drop formed on the back of her head, Julietta Sakamoto stood with hands in pockets, shoulders slouched, shaggy black hair covering eyes that she remembered as being an interesting shade of dark blue.

His opponent was sprawled unceremoniously against a wall with blood covering most of his face, Maki squinted and was pretty sure she saw the man's teeth strewn on the ground.

Maki took a step back and situated herself in the middle of the crowd which was deathly silent as Sakamoto turned lifting up his head...a dull look shining in his interesting blue eyes, "_Maki...Maki...Maki _" her name constantly came out of his mouth in constant mutters.

A sweat drop formed and intense shiver of disgust and fear creeped up her spine causing her to shudder and quickly ducked her head trying to hide her face and flaming red hair, she wished to hell and back she had grabbed her cap before she left the apartment going to the convenience store.

_"What the fuck"_ she thought as sakamoto continued to say her name over and over, _"He Knows that I'm here" _she shuddered again _"I'll be damn if willing go out there"_ she thought shaking her head in absurdity.

The night she met Sakamoto flashed through her mind and she could feel the beginning of a blush, and the familiar anger at the near rape, _"That sleazy bastard" _she thought her fist clenching and unclenching...he had caused her tears and she hated tears especially her own.

The man she stood behind seemed to be still reeling about the beating she assumed his friend had taken...to Maki the outrage expressed on his face made the man seem even more unattractive then he already was with pock marked face and greasy blonde hair with one black stripe running through it.

Maki wrinkled her nose his body odor also left something to be desired, she also noticed the outrage and pure anger radiating from him. Maki knew the look in his eyes all too well...he was going to challenge Sakamoto and get beaten very badly and she knew this for a fact, it had taken almost all she had to the point of losing control to even beat him and she was the Air Master.

"Hey you Bastard! I'll take you on!" Maki almost felt bad for the dude until he screamed "I ain't like this bitches out here!".

The crowd was silent at his insult and Maki sighed and shook her head "This is gonna get ugly...er" she muttered to herself. "Maki...Maki...Maki" another shiver ran up her spine _"Dear Gods in heaven he is off his every lovin rocker" _Maki thought trying to swallow her disgust.

The man moved forward and Sakamoto didn't seem to notice as he moved forward...Maki. Maki...Maki her name seemed to reverberate of the alley walls and into the crowd. " Quit with the fucking name already!" the ugly man screamed and raced toward Sakamoto with fist raised, Maki remembered too late to position herself further into the crowd as Julietta Sakamoto eye's fell on her and a look of lust and adoration flashed through his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maki" Juiletta's voice reached her over the yell of his incoming opponent. Maki could feel her heart race and she fought like hell not to let the disgust and fear show on her face "Shiiiiit" she muttered a blank expression plastered on her face. The greasy dude swung and his fist connect with nothing but air as Sakamoto took a calm step back with hands situated in his pockets, he lifted his leg lazy and like lightning it came crashing down on the greasy mans head with such force that he suddenly he dropped like a rock with blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Maki could feel the air move as Julietta Sakamoto suddenly appeared before her, she didn't look away but she could hear most of the onlookers in the crowd retreat hastily in fear when Sakamoto appeared. Maki forced herself not to take a step back as Sakamoto's eyes filled with predatory lust, she could feel the tension in her body rising as he looked down her the lustful never leaving his face "Maki" he purred her name and reached out his hand to cup her face, Maki eyes widened alittle bit and not wanting to be touched by this sneaky man who had stolen her first kiss ( Mina not counting) Maki's hand shot up and knocked his aside and with out thinking she turned and tried to slam her elbow into his face.

Catching it easily he slipped a strong arm around her lithe body and leaned his face in close to her's he smelled of afrershave and suprisingly Maki could detect a hit of cinnanom on his breath. "Not agian you ass!" she screamed going limp suddenly and slipping from his arms, and delivering a wide kick that took his feet out from under him. Maki glimpsed a suprise look on his face as he went flying backwards nd with some satisfaction Maki turned and hightailed it out the alley way with legs pumping high and arms jerking up and down as she ran full out back to her apartment. Forgetting the convience store completely she would just get shiro to swing buy and get her some stuff, Maki didn't quit running until she bolted into her apartment, slammed the door,and dead bolted the door. She slid down with back agianst the door and tried to catch her breath which was easier said then done for the very fact she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs at that time.

Miori sat with wide eyes as she had be totally suprised when her older sister came crashing into the apartment with such force she almost thought she had broke the door of the hinges when she slammed it shut looking like she had ran a marathon for the last half hour made Miori take in her sister's apperance more carefully. Maki's short red hair seemed to be sticking up in every direction, her face free of scratches and any marks seemed to be alittle green and her blue eyes couldn't have been any wider. It looked like she had seen a ghost and almost pissed herself. " What the hell happened to you" Miori asked getting of the bed and racing to the sink to get her older sister a glass of water before she passed out or up chucked one.

All Maki could do was shake her head as she gulped down half the water and dumped the rest of it on her forehead. Maki pushed herself up and almost fell on unsteady legs that shook, Maki realized that not only had Julietta Sakamoto had frightened her...she could also still fell where his arm wrapped around her and how his touch almost seemed to sear through her clothes and onto her bare skin. Maki shook her head furiously as a heavy blush seemed to settle on her face. Maki looked down to see Miori's worried face...she mustered up a reassuring smile and beamed it towars her little sister. " I'm okay just ran into alittle trouble" Miori raised her eyebrows in questions and Maki sighed " Juiletta Sakamoto". Miori raised her eyebrows higher and it seemed to make sense the man always seemed to have a strange affect on her older sister. Miori picked up the empty class and carried it to the sink and turned back to Maki who was regaining some of her regular color, " I Don't know why you don't just date him and get it over with" Maki stared at her little sister in total shock and couldn't believe what she just heard " Have you completely lost it...he's a rapist!" Miori put one hand on her hip looking at that moment like an unbeliveing mother. " I doubt that highly from what I hear he is high strung and can't rightly express himself " Maki snorted in disbelieve " Yeah and I'm a very pricess who likes to date total weirdos" Miori also snorted " Have you even been on a date before?" Maki could feel a heavy blush start on her face " T...That is none of your business" she sputtered.

Miori gave a small snicker " You haven't have you" she stated. " okay your right I haven't but I sure as hell am not gonna kick off my dating life with Juiletta Sakamoto" she scoffed " And if you think I would your almost as crazy as he is". Maki turned around and headed into the bathroom and started to prepare to take a bath when her sister's voice drifted in through the door " From what I hear Sakamoto is a amazing opponent" Maki spoke her voice csaring through the door " You know he is...you were there when me and him fought" Miori Smirked "Exactly and from what I hear he is an more amazing lover...you like a challange sis,,,,if I were you I'd give it a go". A loud crash and Maki's loud curses a minute later sent Miori into unbridled fits of laughter. _" Oh big sis when will you ever learn" _Miori thought still laughing as she headed off to finish cooki g dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Maki could feel her eye's growing heavy as she rested her head on her hand drowning out the teachers voice. Maki could feel herself slipping off to dream land and she ouldn't have cared less if a nuclear bomb was about to go off she was so tired. For the last couple of weeks she had been waking up in the middle of the night soaked in sweat and a moist wetness spreading between her thighs, every night she kept dreaming she was in bed with a man that was giving her body more than enough attention with his skilled hands and marvlous tongue but in the dream she could never see his face and every time the mysterious figure made her scream out in pleasure she could have sworn she screamed someone's name but she woke up always wild eyed and the name she wished she could remember eluded her.

"MAKI AIKAWA!" Maki's head bounced of her desk hard causing pain to blossom in bright colors before her eyes. "Fuuuuck" she hissed through clenched teeth, she could hear some of her classmates giggling at her misfortune of getting caught. "Maki Aikawa if you insist on being lazy and a complete waste of space please leave my classroom" the teacher's voice sounded suspiciously sarcastic to Maki's ears. Maki could feel her emotions that let her care about others people's opinion slowly start sleeping away. She stood upwith a stretch and a yawn and slowly gathered her things, the teachers nostrils flared like that of an angry dragon, and she felt the air move aroud her as a small projectile hurtled through the air towards her. Maki caught the flying chalk in one hand lazily and without looking at it or the teacher that threw it she nonchantly walk passed the teacher and dropped it at her feet. "You seemed to have dropped something Teacher" she said with a eat-shit-and-die grin plastered on her tired face,. "GET OUT!" the teacher bellowed causing Maki to grimace as the shrill voice echoed of her already ringing eardrums.

Maki gladly left the boring classroom and decided to go home and catchn up on her sleep and prayed to the Gods she wouldn't dream anymore about her mystery lover that only seemed to appear inside her head late at night. _"I am going Batshit Crazy"_ she thought absently to herself ever since that night she had ran into Juiletta Sakamoto her nerves were on edge and the only way she even felt a semblance of nomal was when she was fighting or in her case a mixture of fighting and _dancing_.

Over the last couple of weeks she had been dreading venturing into the alleys around town looking for fights in case she ran into Sakamoto. She doubted she would be so lucky to get away unscathed like last time. Sakamoton was scary strong and he seemed to show up whenever Maki least expected him, throwing her off her game and would make her lose her nerve but she wasn't the type of girl to back down easily and she knew it would evtually get hern into trouble one of these dance. ince she had decided to take a break from the fighting scene for awhile in case of Sakamoto was stalking her, she decided to fill her time with something just as entertaining yet alil less violent than streetfighting... and that was _Break Dancing._


	4. Chapter 4

Maki swayed her hips bending over and twisted to such a degree it brought gasps of awe and admiration murming through the crowd her friends whistled and howled their support. Maki earlier that evening had decided since she was so new to the world of breakdancing she'd make her debut later that evening and so far from what she could tell they were loving it and so was she. Her body filled with that delicious tension, spreading like wild fire cause small moans to escape her lips she stopped suddenly and cocked her hip to the right and rubbed her hands down her body to the beat of thr music, Maki licked her lips and felt her body moving of it's own accord fighting an invisible opponent. As maki took to the air the crowd gasp as she twisted like an angel in midair conveying such innoncence but lust and untold sexual tension permuated the air. Maki touched the ground but never stopped moving My Chick Bad suddenly blared to life through the speakers that the DJ set up:

_My chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could My, my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could  
My, my chick bad, better, better than yoursMy, my chick bad, better, better than yours_

_My, my, my chick bad, better, better than yours My, my chick bad, better, better than yours  
Listen, I'm saying my chick bad, my chick hood My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_

_My chick bad, better than yours My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words  
Her swagger don't stop, her body won't quitSo, fool, pipe down, you ain't talkin' 'bout shit_

_My chick bad, tell me if you've seen her She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena  
All white top, all white beltAnd all white jeans, body looking like milkNo time for games, she's full grown My chick bad, tell your chick to go home._

Maki smiled as jaws dropped when she pulled back still moving showing off her taunt belly, her breast jiggling and almost popping out the black bikini top she wore, the black above the knee khakis she wore seemed to painted on, her converese's completed the assemble colored only with white shoe strings.

_Now your girl might be sick but my _

_girl sicker She rides that _

_dick and she handles her liquor I _

_knock a bitch out and fights hover" _

_Comin' out swingin' like Tiger Woods's wifes" _

_Yeah, she can get a lil' hasty Chicks _

_better cover up their chests like pasty's Couple _

_girlfriends and they all a lil' crazy Comin' _

_down the street like a parade, Macy's I _

_fill her up, balloons Test her and _

_guns get drawn like cartoons Doh, _

_but I ain't talk about Homer Chick _

_so bad, the whole crew wanna bone her._

Since she started to dance she could feel her confidence sore through the roof, when her mother died she never felt comfortable enough to express her desire to be femine gods forbide if she ever thought herself sexy at 6'3 and a pension for kicking ass but at that exact as she closed her eyes and let the beat take her she lifted her hands above her head and continued to dance. Suddenly, she could feel a pair of arms encircle her waist and move with her...she didn't stop moving but her senses heightened. She had watched other women start dancing and men would sometimes join in even if they didn't know one another. Never being a touchy feeling sort of person Maki resisted the almost animalistic instinct to lash out at the firm male body pressed to her, and OH BOY was it male...she could feel six packs abs pressed closed to her back, the arms around her were wiry and taunt with muscle, hands guided her hips in a slow sensual circular motion and the delicious smell of his aftershave wafted through her senses. It smelled of cinnamon and expensive colgne that left female mouths watering, Maki opened her eyes but who ever stood behind her kept her from turning to face him...her eyes glanced to the side and saw with confusion her friends mouths were hanging open and a suprised look on their faces...Mina had already fainted. "_Huh...What the hell_" Maki thought as she turned her head to look up at her current dancing party and hell she almost fainted but was afraid for her virtue if she left this world unconcious...Julietta Sakamoto stood over her with hands on her hips he pushed her ass firmly agianst his crotch and Maki's face almost turned as red as her hair as she felt something long, _BIG_, and hard pressing into her...before she could gather her wits away from her so not very sweet girl/murderous thoughts Julietta captured her mouth and she lost her self as he parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth whoever mnoaned she didn't no but the tension had turned into something when she danced and the suprise kiss left her dazed...it almost dare she say...almost felt nice...until a hand sneaked up her waist and squeezed her right breast.


	5. Chapter 5

Maki struck out and caught Sakamoto under the chin, when his hand squeezed her breast she had come crashing back to reality and remembered exactly who she was kissing.

Julietta flew backwards and you hear him hit the wall behind him the crowd stood silent with mouths hanging wide open it was said after everything went down that before the strange man who had groped the young red hair dancer the short time they had danced together they seemed to glide through the air and make love to each other with little to no physical contact.

Maki stood there breathing hard through her nose like an enraged pit bull, Oh she was pissed he had to show up and ruin her performance and not to mention molest her...she absently touched her swollen lips...she tasted blood and looked down at her fingers a small drop of blood shone in the dim night sky...the _bastard_ had BITTEN her! She dodged out the way as a black slacked leg swept towards her face...Sakamoto was already moving a small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

" Oh Shiiiiit" she muttered to herself, the last time she had drawn blood on Julietta he had went berserk and had almost beat her in their last fight and on top of that he seemed to be a lot more turned on by it...she shuddered as his eyes roamed down her body and a sadistic smile played across his face...she could only imagine what he was thinking about doing to her but she knew for a fact that he was picturing her naked that very moment and thinking about doing things to her that made her skin crawl.

"Maki...Oh Maki how beautiful you are!" his voice was low but it carried with an arrogance that foretold more than enough confidence in himself. She said nothing as she positioned herself in a fighting stance "So beautiful the clothes show off that beauty...they need to be peeled off so I can see the rest" Maki shuddered " What the fuck ever...it'll never happen" Sakamoto took a step forward and Maki stood her ground...he noticed that too.

" That filthy mouth...I love it...I want nothing more than to claim it as my own...you make me so jealous my love" He stepped closer and kicked out so quickly Maki crossed her arms attempting to block it...she slid back a foot or two and bounced off the wall behind her hard...she fell forward and changed her momentum in mid fall throwing out her left foot and landing a solid kick that Sakamoto blocked easily she kicked again and fainted to the right in mid-air swinging her fist hard as she could...it connected and sent Julietta into the air with her...she drove her elbow into his stomach and air whooshed out of his lungs as he hit the ground...Maki landed gracefully and doubled over breathing hard the blow she had received did more damage than she realized.

A small insane giggle penetrated the air Julietta sat up and spat out a broken tooth on the pavement still giggling it turned to full blown laughter as he got to his feet "Magnificent! Like I said you make me so jealous others should not be able to look upon you when you look like this" Maki confused lifted her eyebrows and dodged to the right as he came at her " Eye's blazing with that killer instinct such a startling blue, chest rising so lavishly, the glow that comes to your skin when you're fighting, the expression on your face, as if you're in the throes of utter ecstasy!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of head as she blocked another attack. "_He is fucking insane!_" she thought taking to the air and landing on a guard rail on a nearby balcony.

She surveyed the crowd and fought of a chill as a short burst of cool air blew around her...Sakamoto was looking up hands in his pockets the same sadistic smile on his face...she eyed her friends who were still trying to wake Mina " I have to make this shit quick or where both gonna end up fucked up before the night ends "she muttered to herself. " Come Down My Lil Air Master!" Maki's eye twitched in annoyance she flipped him off and jumped...the crowd gasp as she twisted into a dive bomb and free fell, Sakamoto eyes got wide as Maki descended like an off the rail train he couldn't dodge her has her leg struck out a loud CRACK! Sounded through the air as she broke Julietta Sakmoto's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Maki could feel Sakmoto's bones give way with the force of her kick. She retreated back as Julietta with wide eyes stared at his arm which hung limply by his side. The crowd took a collective strp back back, some were so scared they dared not move. "_Fuuuuuck_!" Maki thought dismally "He's gonna lose it!" and she was right. He started laughing once more but instead of insane giggles he had let himself completely go and with a huge grin with blood staining his teeth waves of laughter poured from his lips.

She was suprised when her friends (Mina finally awake) giving Sakamoto a wide berth came flying at her "What the-" she was cut off as Yuu, Michiru, Mina, and Renge lifter her off her feet, Michiru and Yuu took hold of her arms and Renge plus Mina held a death grip on both of her legs.

Without hesistation they kicked it in high gear people swore they could see trails of smoke coming from the girls shoes when they raced out of the parking lot. " Waaaah! What are you guys doing!" Maki shouted between gritted teeth, the traffic nothing more than an blur as they raced paced. " Saving your Ass friend!" Michiru shouted. Halfway around the first block they heard a great bellow, "Ahhhhhh! Maaaaki!" Maki could feel a cold shiver of excitemnt mingled with fear course down her spine.

Sweat drops formed on the heads of her friends as they decided it was time to get the hell out of the vicinity of Julietta Sakamoto when they had the chance. Twenty minutes later Maki and the others were sprawled on the ground in the backyard of Maki's father Shiro's house, Renge and Mina had passed out from exhaustion they minute they had set foot in Shiro's backyard. Michiru and Yuu lay collasped half-way on top of aki red faced and breathing hard.

Maki just laid there stunned thinking the fight with Sakamoto must have been a dream, but since only a small portion of time had passed and she could still feel the injuries she sustained earlier. She could still feel the last remaing bits of pressure slowly fade away, the adrenaline was also leaving her and she could feel the beginnings of a terrible headache coming on.

Yuu and Michiru had caught their breath and were glaring at Maki with unbridled anger. She was utterly speechless and suprised as Michiru's hand struck out and slapped her right acroos the fac. Renge and Mina were still dead to the world. The slap stung and brought tears of of pain (not all of it physical) to her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Michiru hissed loudly, Yuu said nothing a non sympathetic look plastered on her face arms crossed. Maki said nothing an hurt expression mixing with confusion sat upon her face. "Of all the stupid thingsto do Maki!" Maki looked up at Michiru from the ground. " What are you talking about?" she finally asked drawing herslf to her full height o 6 foot and 3 inches.

" That stunt you pulled...everytime Sakamoto gets near you and pulls his shit you go beserk and try to start an all out fight with him" Maki looked down at her "Bullshit" she stated calmly. Michiru snorted " As if...we as your friends all know how you love to fight but picking a fight with Sakamoto knowing how he is...especially when he goes crazy Maki" Maki flinched in embaressment , she knew driving him to that point was dangerous and who ever became his opponent tonight would surely not make it through the encounter.

"Yes...I know but when I get around him I lose all common sense and the part of me who keeps telling me no this is a bad idea instantly shutsup" She confessed shame coloring her face, she could feel Michiru;s anger dwindling. Yuu got to her feet, " Yea but it doesn't matter if you lose it or not...if he ends up overpowering you in that state not omly would you be stripped naked and raped with a full audience, he could have easily killed you" Maki paled at the thought of an audience on top of rape.

She bowed her head with shame and embaressement, hot tears slide down her cheeks, " I...I am so sorry: she muttered trying to wipe away her tears. Michiru and Yuu smiled at her gently and embraced her " We know...We love you so much Maki" Yuu whispered. " Yea even though your stubborn as all hell" Michiru smirked. They all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

The door to Shiro's house slid open, sleepy eyed he was awakened by female giggles and upon seeing his red headed daughter and her friends at 1:35 in the morning laughing in his backyard he decided at that moment not only was he utterly confused but teenagers were stupider than all hell.

Still laughibng the girls turned to see him and a fresh wave of laughter washed over them, Shiro just stood there and sighed sleeply with a hint of annoyance, "Teenagers" he muttered as he turned around a trudged back inside to his warm bed.

_**LoL so story moving slow but its getting there...tell me how you like it or dislike it love opinions and srry try to update as much as I can but whcha gonna do about **_


	7. Chapter 7

Maki could feel her eyes widen as she skimmed through the letter she had pulled out the mail, it caught her eye instantly with its bright yellow envelope with her name in bright red letters scrawled on the front. Maki could feel her mouth curve up in a sly smile and let out a loud whoop twisting and doing a dance move that caused her door man to blush scarlet and quickly look away. The letter read:

_Miss. Maki Aikawa,_

_We are happy to inform you that the National League of Street Talent's has chosen you and your male counter to compete in Hiroshima, Japan competition with a monetary prize of $3 Million to whoever places First in are highly esteemed competition._

_This competition is a mixture of fighting skills a dance and whoever the last one standing is only win the monetary prize, but also hold Japan's __Talented Street Award__._

_So if you decide to attend and we have a strong filling you will please contact us at the number below to set up a designated time for you and your partner._

Maki read through the letter again and again as she rode the elevator up to her apartment and almost collided into Miori and knocked her down "Yo sis watch it why don't you!" Maki laughed and threw the letter at Miori "Whatever guesses where my ass is going!" she practically squealed. Miori read through the letter and a big smile spread over her face "That's great Maki!" she laughed. Maki couldn't contain her excitement and pranced over to the stereo and turned it own, Nicki Minaj's Baddest Bitch boomed through the speakers.

_Now every, club promoter wanna bid like auctions, Cause we pack shows, Cel-tic's like Boston._

_You see me in the lobby takin pix I'm flossin,_

_After every pic, gotta fix my corset._

_I am runnin this shit, I am so exhausted._

_Batter up bitches,but approach with caution._

_You be talking slick, and honestly I can see why,_

_You don't talk know me and I ain't talking bout T.I._

_Just when they thought I was done for the winter,_

_I came out stuntin, I'm such a big spendor,_

_I'm two at everything, but no I'm not Gemini,_

_My life's a movie take me to the cinema._

_Take me out to the ballgame, Cause u know I only fuck with balers,_

_Yup them is my type of niggas shot callers, _

_I been a-round the world, I'm such a bad,bad girl._

_I got the Austin Power flow, I'm groovy bitches,_

_And nope, your no matches for my oozy bitches._

Miori reread over it her smile dimming a bit "Hey Maki?" she called but Maki couldn't hear her as she swayed and popped to the music. "Maki!" Miori yelled but her older sister kept dancing a goofy smile plastered over her face. Miori sighed in frustration and annoyance and stomped over to the stereo cutting off the music before the song hit the 2nd chorus. "Hey! What the hell!?" Maki yelled. Miori stuffed the invite into Maki's face. "It say's here you have to have a male counter part...you usually dance solo" Maki stopped and glanced over the invite. "Dammmmmn! I was so wrapped up in the invite I forgot that little detail" Miori sighed "Let's call dad he might know some one". Maki nodded in agreement, five minutes later that had called up their father Shiro. "Well girl you do seem to have a problem there" Maki rolled her eyes as she put her dad on speaker phone "No duh dad…you think you can help me out". "Hmm….I may know a guy buuuuuut he doesn't usually dance for competitions" Shiro mused. " Who cares call him up and tell him the money will be good and that I'll pay for both of are stays if I have to!" she said her patience dimming with excitement.

" Fine I'll give him a ring but if you really want to go you cannot kill him when you see him" Maki and Miori looked at each other in confusion…Maki scowled " Why would I want to kill him father dear?" she questioned suspicion dripping from her voice. "Never mind that my dear daughter" he chuckled nervously. Maki raised an eyebrow and shook her head "Whatever as long as he can keep up and take orders were good" she stated. "When he knows it's you he'll do anything you want and more" Maki wasn't paying attention

"What was that?" Maki questioned. She could hear her father nervousness "Nothing at all". Maki and Miori said there goodbyes and started to rummage through Maki's closet to pick out her outfits. "This is going to awesome"Maki thougth happily. On the other side of town Shiro nervously dialed a number and someone picked up but said nothing "Hey Maki needs a dance partner and she also say's she will happily accept you" Shiro could just feel the overwhelming pain already he would receive when Maki found out who her dance partner was going to be…"Maki" Julietta Sakomoto's voice sounded over the phone and then the line went dead….."Gods help me" Shiro prayed and _help my_ _daughter._


	8. Chapter 8

Maki yawned as she and Miori stepped out of the cab they caught at 8:30 a.m. that morning to the airport. She had barely gotten to sleep that night aaxious but equally excited at the prospect of doing the two things she loved to do. "This is what I've been waiting for" she thought a huge smile spread across her face as she saw her friends standing outside. Yuu, Michuiri,Mina wore worried expressions on their faces but Renge as usual was stuffing her face with some sort of food. Maki's smile dimmed alittle as she noticed her friends faces..."What's wrong?" she asked her body tensing ready for anything. Renge still eating said nothing but Yuu, Michuri, Mina gave each other scared looks...Mina eyes were alittle red like she been crying.

"What is IT?" Maki asked agian but before they could answer Shiro hurridly pushed through the airport doors giving the three girls a significant glare "Maki we weren't expecting you till 9" Maki raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and surveyed Shiro. He was slightly nervous it seemed his eyes wouldn't meet hers and his hands shook alittle as he lifted an unlit cigarette to his mouth. Maki glanced at Miori and Miori gazed back confusedly.

Maki crossed her arms and caught them in a hard stare "What is up with ya'll" before Shiro could talk Michuri butted in "Hey Maki you remember that conversation we had a week ago?" Maki said nothing bt stiffiened and nodded "Well we gonna need you to take what we said back then and do it now" Maki swiveled her gaze back to her father " What did you do?!" she whispered silently. Shiro took a small step back "Well you remember that dance partner I told you about?" Maki nodded agian and her eyes got wide and her mind raced as she brushed passed her startled father "No...No...No! He didn't!" she thought dread filling her...He almost saw her but she stepped to the side behind a corner before Julietta Sakamoto could turn around and see her.

With long raven black hair and slouched posture, his hands forever in his pockets "Oh for fucks sake I'll kill him!" for only a second Maki could already picture how good it would feel to wrap her hands around her fathers throat. Maki stood perfectly still as she hid behind the corner and studied Sakamoto. She had never seen him when she wasn't plowing her fist into his face...he appeared almost _normal _and sorta ok looking she had never paid any real attention to his looks.

his hair was dark to the point of almost being blue...skin an attractive pale coloring...she knew for a fact his body was slim and fit with muscles hidden under baggy clothes. She could feel her face heat up and heart thud as she remembered him when she had found him in her house after she got out the shower...how he had tried to...she shook her head rapidly removing the images from her mind.

Maki was fixin to retreatback down the hallway until she heard Mina yell "Maaaaaaaaaki!" she had never wanted to hit some one so hard in her life that she actually considered a friend. Julietta swirled around but Maki was to late when she pulled back and he saw her. They were only a foot away from each other as he reached for her...Maki swung around and would have avoided being dragged into his arms if Mina hadn't came flying around the coner screaming her name and collided full force into Maki causing her to fall heavliy agianst julietta causing him to lose his footing and they both came crashing down to the floor.

"Maki!" a chorus of voices rung through her head and caused her to lift her head and gasp as a small bolt of pain shot through it. She rubbed it and looked straight into Julietta's eyes wich Maki could have sworn were doused with concern. Maki didn't wait to find out as she bolted up and scrabbled of him...Julietta sat up gracefully and just stared at her...his eyes a piercing blue glowed with what seemed like amusment. " Maki are you alright" her father questioned as he helped her and Mina up who was tearing up huge boobs bouncing as she clung to Maki's arm begging for forgiveness.

"There is no way in hell! You knew from the beginning how I would react if he showed up" Maki screamed as she lunged and tried to wrap her hands around Shiro's neck " Fucking Bastard!" her friends all grabbed a body part and held on for dear life and didn't even come close to prying Maki's hands from her slowly suffocating fathers neck.

Before Shiro passed out Maki felt a hand snake around her waist and neck...her friends had given up even trying to stop her. These hands were definately male and she knew the only other male near her and stiffened "Get your hands off me because getting locked up for murder would really ruin my day" Maki said through gritted teeth.

She could feel the laughter as Julietta spoke lips pressed agianst her ear " And choking your father wouldn't get you the same treatment if the police are called?". Maki sneered and let her father go who groaned in appreciation. Maki kicked him without taking her eyes of the man before her.

"I am NOT dancing with you...much less fighting you!" Maki stated crossing her arms. Julietta smiled " You have no choice if you plan to win this competetion. I am the only one in the world who can actually keep up with you and you know it" a sly smirk crept on his face "Besides you may actually start to enjoy my company after awhile" Maki could feel bile rise up her throat she swallowed it back down "Yea when hell freezes the fuck over". He just gave her a cheeky smile that she wanted to slap off his face and turned to her father who was now sitting up completely lucid "When we get back there will be hell to pay" she picked up her bags and almost backhanded Julietta when he insisted he grab her bags. Shiro visibly gulped and handed the bags to Maki knowing better than to even consider handing them to Julietta.

Maki's friends eyed each other and grabbed her in a big hug and wished her luck as they headed of to the plane. Shiro stood next to Miori and handed her a ticket "What's this for?". Shiro rubbed his throat " Your going to make sure Maki doesn't end up killing him ...and try to make sure she also keeps her...um...virtue intact if you would".

Miori looked as the Maki was almost running to the plane with an pissed expression and her hands tight around her bags. Julietta behind her eyes clealry downcast at the young street fighters ass admiring it openly. She eyed her father "Yea I be sure to tell you how much of a failure I was when they both lose it" she almost sneered as she went to catch up to her sister and unwanted partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Maki sat with legs and arms crossed, her music blaring through ear buds she instantly placed in her ears as she flopped down in her seat right across from Julietta who sat gracefully in the seat facing in front of her. He gave a small amused smirk when she threw her bag into the seat next to her instead of placing it over head in the designated luggage area, Miori could already feel her patience waning at the two opposing dance couples…..well one was opposing the other one just wanted to play grab n grope with said opposie. Maki could still feel her anger coursing through her veins she had only stopped seeing red when they had finally stepped on the plane and reached their seats.

When she finally accepted that Julietta was actually right on the account that she did need a dance partner and nobody could even dream of keeping up with her other than Sakamoto and she had to admit he was rationally the only choice. But damn if she didn't hate the idea he was already seating across from her a smile plastered on his face humming a small tune (she couldn't hear it) in pure pleasure at her. Maki sneered and stopped herself from growling just in case the excited he into action and the plane was too small to even maneuver enough to avoid him if he decided to get a little aggressive.

She gave a small shudder and sighed "_For now the idiots calm_" she thought as she glanced at Miori who gave her a small smile but her eyes unwavering switched quickly between her and Julietta her body tensed for anything to pop off. Maki sighed again and gave her sister what she hoped was a reassuring smile and turned to look out the window while secretly keeping an eye on Sakamoto in case he find it amusing to be his ever irritating self. "Gods help me….Stupid Bastard gonna screw this up I know it" she thought as she scrolled down her iPod looking for a particular song.

Selecting Bubble Gum Bitch by Marina and The Diamonds she could feel her mind begin to wander as she tried to imagine dance moves that would go with the song. Still keeping a wary eye on her unwelcomed dancing partner only to find his eye's glued unblinkingly on her person. She stared back at him a sliver of anger again coursing down her spine as she noticed him lick his lower lip slowly. "That's IT!" Maki snatched her ear buds from her ears and glared at Julietta who in turned raised his eye brows in amusement probably assuming he was safe from any conflict due to the cramped size of the plane. "Ok let's get something straight as of now Sakamoto" Maki scooted to the edge of her seat and Miori opened her mouth to protest was silenced quickly cut off by a sharp gesture produced by her older sister.

"Yes Maki my love I will gladly talk about anything you desire" Maki sneered at his words "What the fuck ever as of now the only reason I haven't beat your face in is because even though I can't stand you I do need a dance partner" He looked pleased at the admittance "Buuuut me and you ain't ever going to happen and before we even touch ground in Hiroshima I am going to lay down some rules that will be followed at all times….understand!?" Julietta licked his lips and an amused look faded into his eyes mixed with something Maki blanched at "Praaay tell love" he purred.

Maki shuddered again "As of now you are not to touch me unless we are dancing or fighting" she straightened "I don't care what you do when we land as long as you take what we are doing for the next couple weeks seriously….and even when we are training extra steps to touch me and I WILL put you on your ass and you will stay there…you catch my drift".

Julietta smirked "Well since were throwing _RULES_ out I have some of my own" Maki sputtered in indignation "You don't get to have rules you pervert!" Julietta clucked his finger and wagged his finger at her like she was an impatient child, it took all her power not to reach out and bend it back till she heard bones breaking. "Yes it is and Pervert is such an inelegant term my dear" Maki snorted "Not if it's the truth".

He ignored the remark and continued "While we are competing you are not to have any other man court you" Miori cringed as the words left his mouth "Who the hell are you to even say something like that!" Maki suddenly went tense as the humor dropped from his eye's and something else filled them "Because I love you" Miori noted with wane amusement as her big sister literally turned four different shades of red at the same time. A lengthy silence was suddenly between them and it was soooo awkward.

Julietta just sat there and stared at her….Maki's heart leapt into her mouth he was utterly _serious. "I'll be damned he is for real"_ she thought her heart thudding loudly in her chest. Maki could feel herself hardening her heart the pain from the pat rearing its ugly head "Funny I have no use for love especially yours" her voice sounded icy to her own ears. Miori stared at her in confusion and….fear her sister could be scary when she wanted. Julietta's reaction through Maki for a loop who was tense and ready to jump if he went berserk, he just looked at her and cocked his head slightly to the right "I feel like you'll change your mind in the days to come my rose" Maki sneered "Not likely in this life time you ass" Smirking he lifted an eyebrow "I like that you take notice of my ass….I find it makes me happy" this time Maki really did growled "Not even". She huffed replacing her ear buds Miori could feel her self fixin to be sick "_Maki won't have a chance_ _to kill dad cause when I get my hands on him I'll mutilate him!_" she though ferociously


	10. Chapter 10

Miori glanced at over at her already fast asleep sister with music still blaring from her head phones (she could hear the song Gallery by Mario Vaquez fading) Miori sighed and tried to calm her heart which threatened to leap right out of her chest. She rolled her neck which was stiff from pain from the last 3 and half hours. She looked over to Sakamoto who had his head propped on his hand a small smile graced his lips and his eyes shone with pleasure as he took in Maki's sleeping form (Miori surprised she even could sleep with her alleged stalker right across from her). After, Sakamotot's earlier confession Maki seemed to make little to no eye contact with Julietta what so ever, and on top of that Miori could tell that when Sakamoto so bluntly confessed his love for her so seriously it seemed to have struck a chord in her older sister and caused her Miori thought some grief to quickly play across her sister's face if she wouldn't have been watching so closely she would have missed the rapid change in Maki's face. She had never seen her sister act so cold even to Sakamoto when her was being a complete perv….angry yes, but never cold.

Miori took a deep breath and leaned forward and flicked him against the ear, she gasped as he hand struck out like lightening and she barely moved in time to avoid from being slapped into next week. "What the hell is your problem?!" she hissed and straightened as the rest of the passengers glanced over at them in questioning annoyance. Miori glared at them until they looked away and turned back to Sakamoto who was once again watching her sleeping sister.

"Look you idiot I want to help" Julietta finally glanced her way so quickly Miori almost didn't catch it, but she had and she'd finally got his attention. "Look it's clear you want my sister and hell you may even be in love with her for real" Sakamoto nodded in agreement his eyes never leaving Maki's face. "Hell he may be telling the truth" she thought and watched for his reaction at her next words.

"My sister has never been in a real relationship…hell I don't even think she's ever had a boyfriend and as much as I hate to admit it you'd be a good match for her….physically at least" She shuddered as she watched his eyes roam down Maki's body…a sweat drop appeared on her fore head at Maki's face turned a little green in her sleep.

"I'm listening" Julietta purred softly, Miori gulped nervously as she gathered her thoughts "Just like you Maki's unpredictable and stubborn as all get out and you so boldly trying to screw her is not helping your case" Julietta crossed his long legs and suddenly Miori remembered how powerful those legs were "My sister needs a strong man that can handle her and protect her" Julietta scoffed "You sister is hardly in need of protection from anybody" Miori shook her head and glanced over at her older sister and gave a small endearing smile "You would be surprised actually" she sighed _"She needs protection from herself most of all"._

Julietta tilted his head in slight confusion at her words "To win my sister's heart help her win this competition and prove to her that you are worthy of her heart" Julietta smirked "Why help me?" Miori sighed again "Because you have made it obvious that you want Maki and on top of that are father the bastard has agreed you would make a very good match for her….but like I said Maki's hard headed and well your skills with women leave something to be desired" Sakamoto lifted one elegant eye brow and frowned "I've had every women I've ever desired and they seem more than happy to jump in bed with me without a fight" Miori gave a small giggle "Yeah until now huh".

Sakamoto gave a delicate sniff "Yes your sister is a bit more difficult that I will admit" Miori smirked and propped her head on her hand and all traces of emotions wiped itself from her face.  
"I'm going to warn you now" she raised one finger "And this will be the only warning you will receive" Sakamoto felt intrigued and smirked "Pray tell what this warning?" Miori gave him a deadpan look "A message from father….even though he has overlooked your constant physical assertions towards Maki, but if you break her heart he will destroy you" Miori gave a smile that if Sakamoto wasn't in control of his emotions he would have blanched in revulsion "And not only is that a warning but also a promise….now let's get some rest shall we" she gave another disturbing smile as she closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Maki felt like utter crap as she lugged her and her stuff of the plane, Miori and Julietta right behind her Miori was blurred eyed and decided the moment they got to their rooms she was going to pass out for the next couple of hours.

Maki seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stretched and heard her back pop she gave an appreciative sigh and slug the rest of her bags against her shoulders.

Even Julietta seemed to be experiencing jet lag like the rest of them, Maki decided it was best she didn't point out the bags under his eye's and he seemed to be more slouched over than usual.

Maki yawned as she stepped into the airport and headed for the doors without paying attention as she was almost considering just curling up in a corner and sleeping off her exhaustion in the airport.

But she craved a hot shower and soft bed and figured she could hold out for a little bit longer till they got to their rooms.

"_At least Sakamoto's not pulling his bullshit right now_" she thought thanking the Gods, she didn't think she could keep her temper in check she was so tired.

Miori was thinking along the same line as her sister and groaned in discomfort at her aching back, she stopped and gave it small rub closing her eyes in concentration.

She finally worked the knot out of her lower back and turned to see where her sister and Julietta got too.

She surveyed the crowd and easily spotted Maki and Julietta they seemed to be the only people in the entire airport who were taller than everyone else.

She began to sprint after them with the slow movements of a little girl fixing to be swallowed by a sea of people.

Miori gave another groan as she not paying attention bumped into someone causing her drop her small purse she had swinging from the crook in her elbow.

"Oh! I am so sorry little boy!" a deep voice sound through her ears. Miori gave a little growl as she picked herself of the ground. "I'm not a boy you ninny!" she almost practically yelled. Damn if she didn't need a nap.

Maki turned around at the sound of her sister's angry tone and found Miori was a good feet behind them picking her stuff of the ground an angry flush spread across her face.

Maki sighed in annoyance and almost came face to face with Sakamoto's rock hard chest, he had also stopped and without turning his head his eyes had glanced back and found the same scene Maki did.

"Can't that brat ever stop being annoying" he thought irritably. He turned and watched Maki side stepping him. With utter surprise he almost dropped his own bad as she thrust hers into his arms.

Without a word she tiredly sprinted toward her sister, Miori looked up as a slim hand reached down picked up her purse. Miori had squatted and ignored the apologies from the man's stuttered apologies.

Maki was so tired she didn't give a rat ass if Sakamoto carried her bags or not she just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Maki smiled up at her tiredly "Thanks" she said as Maki handed her the purse. Maki nodded her head and began to walk off until the man stepped in front of her.

Miori focused on the man more clearly and noticed he was wearing some type of butler outfit, he was young with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was actually pretty cute Miori noticed.

He nervously raked his hand through his hair and Maki could see his eyes travel down her body in appreciation.

Maki lifted an eyebrow as his eyes lingered on her ample chest and continued to stare. Julietta strutted up behind her and Miori and Maki quickly cleared her throat the man blushing and quickly reasserting his eyes to her face.

Miori noticed but she glanced over at Julietta he had caught the man staring after all and sighed in relief as Maki stepped shifted her weight to her left and tactfully put herself in front of Julietta.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked the man who seemed to fidget under Sakamoto's heated glare.

"Um yes. Would you happen to be Mr. & Mrs. Sakamoto and plus one?" The man asked and Miori looked down and just realized the man held a sign with those exact words printed on them.

Miori couldn't help but give a small snicker as Maki's face turned exactly 3 different shades of red and 1 shade of light green as if she was gonna be sick.

Maki gave a little shutter and she could feel her temper flare to life "We are not married" she said flatly.

Maki pretended to ignore Julietta's whispered "yet". Swallowing back her anger she finally realized the man must have been their driver.

She was proven right as the man gave a slight bow and in a more professional tone introduced himself.

"My apologies. My name is Bobby Styles and I will be your appointed driver this evening. I was instructed to drive you to the Hotel" Bobby explained as he placed the name card in the trash next to him.

Maki nodded tiredly and followed bobby out to a stretch limousine parked in front of the door. He reached and took Maki's bags from Julietta's hands and proceed to put their luggage in the trunk.

Julietta reached the door before Maki and with a small smirk opened the door for her, she shot him an irritated glare but said nothing as she and Miori climbed in.

Julietta slid in beside Maki who looked dead on her feet but still gorgeous, Julietta had almost sent the driver flying through the air when he had walked up to see his maggot eyes roaming over Maki's lush chest.

But she had tactfully shifted in front of him and he had become distracted by the slender curve of her neck and he had noticed with delight Maki had light freckles on her shoulders. Her skin was so pale he had never noticed before not usually studying her shoulders.

He had been tempted to lower his head and rake his teeth across her creamy skin, making his tongue loving glide over each freckle he saw.

Julietta could feel his mouth watering when he thought of having Maki's skin under his tongue, he glanced over at her and saw she was trying her hardest not to nod off before the got to the hotel.

Maki was so fucking tired she didn't give a damn if she could feel Sakamoto's eyes on her or not, she was fighting sleep at this point. She leaned over and knocked on the glass that separated them and the driver "Hey no one told us where we would be staying. Do you know what it's even called?" she asked Bobby who kept his eyes plastered to the road.

Bobby glanced at her and replied "It's called The Throne Room and that's where you and the other _guests_ will be staying during the Games" he said turning left.

Maki leaned back and tried not to yawn "_The Throne Room, huh?"_ she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sorry for taking so long on another chapter! More to come really feel this chapter wasn't all that good. Review and comment all is welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Maki felt total relief as the limo stopped and the door opened. She had dozed for s minute or two before jerking awake each.

Maki looked up and murmured in appreciation at the building in front of her. It was easily reached at least 40 stories in size.

Two bell boys stood outside the double revolving doors and came and grabbed their luggage from the back of the limo.

They both bowed and murmured a polite welcome as they waited for Maki and the others to enter the hotel.

"Maybe this won't be that bad" she thought as she walked through the doors with Julietta close behind her and Miori dragging tiredly behind her. "Poor Miori she's completely beat".

Maki had to stifle a yawn "And so am I. Bed here I come "she thought happily but stopped suddenly upon reaching the lobby.

The tension in the air was positively stifling and Maki breathed in deeply letting it wash over her body and gave a small shudder of anticipation.

Julietta noticed as Maki froze and watched with roaming eyes a slight shiver cascaded down her body, he licked his lips and leaned over to whisper in her ear "What has caught your intention my intended" she gave him a dark look over shoulder.

"Don't start your shit I am not your anything" she growled low under breath as she walked off towards the check in station.

The growl caused Julietta's eyes to widen slightly and he could feel his lower extremities twitch in reply.

He watched the woman of his dreams stalk of annoyed to check them, even when tired her hips swayed as she walked with back straight with arms crossed in front of her.

Maki growled again in annoyance as she felt Sakamoto's eyes on her ass and without realizing it the check in girl with wide eyes squeaked in surprise thinking the tall red head had growled at her.

She gave the girl their information and almost timidly but quickly she started typing. The only reason Maki had reacted the way she did was she had noticed when she walked in the lobby that everyone besides the workers were strumming with power and intent, some even blood lust.

She looked around coolly and everywhere she looked people were doing the same. Some met her gaze and others turned away.

"There must be at least a good hundred competitors in this room" she mused and smirked and licked her lips. "They all looked strong….Mmm this gonna be fun".

In better a better she gave the check in girl an appreciative smile as she was handed their room keys. Almost skipping with happiness she and the others boarded the elevator and road it to the top of the 5th floor.

Miori covered her mouth as she tried to keep from laughing her sister's spirits were so high she hadn't took in account that there was only two room keys.

It looked like Maki and Julietta would be spending the rest of the stay sleeping in the same bed. Miori knew she probably wouldn't be getting much sleep but at the same time it was hilarious.

Julietta seemed to also notice and couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk creep on his face, he had called ahead while Maki had been drifting and made sure that they would be sharing a room.

And it so happened there was no more spare rooms after he changed them, they climbed out the elevator and headed towards their rooms.

Miori quickly slammed the door to her room and jumped on her bed and laughed to herself when she heard Maki scream "You've Got to Be Fucking Joking!"

Miori slipped into sleep with Maki's voice still raging outside her door.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the very late update just so busy!

Maki sighed and her body felt heavy as she sat at she sat at the edge of the queen sized bed. She couldn't believe she had to share a room with sakamoto of all people.

"_I won't be getting any sleep trying to protect my virtue at all hours of the night_" she thought tiredly.

Julietta smirking had kicked his shoes off the minute he entered the room and plopped down on the chair that sat by window that lead out onto the balcony.

Maki had done the same to her shoes and threw her luggage by the bed and that's what lead up to her sitting on the edge of the bed glaring at a smirking Julietta.

"_I know the ass had something to do with the rooms being changed and us getting stuck together_" she was pissed but then again she was so tired she didn't feel up to arguing.

"_Hell I must be really tired if I don't feel like ripping his ass a new one_" she thought and ignored Julietta's gaze as she got up and stretched yawning.

She sighed and turned towards him "Look I really need a hot shower. So you can have it when I get out"

He smirked and eyed her with all the innocence of a serial killer "If you're too tired to wash your back, I'll be more than happy to help you"

Maki snorted and bent over picking up her suit case that held all her personal hygiene items "Yea I just bet you would"

Julietta waited till he heard the click on the lock of the bathroom door. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over the chair he had been sitting in and stretched.

He was absolutely ecstatic, the women he loved was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready to come to bed with him.

He was sleeping in a hotel full of opponent's who were all but bursting at the seams to start battle.

He was slightly annoyed that when Maki walked over to the check in counter almost every male pair of eyes followed the sway of her hips.

"Well I'll handle that quickly enough" he muttered to himself and went to lay on the bed pulling his laptop out of his bags as he did so.

Maki moaned in pleasure as hot water cascaded down her shoulders and over her worn body.

It felt heavenly as she fished out her coconut body wash and shampoo. She popped the top and squeezed it on her hair raking her fingers threw it working up a good lather.

Next she put some on a wash cloth and began to wash herself. For a second she felt much better and almost completely forgot that Julietta was sharing the room with her.

A couple of minutes later Maki climbed out the shower with a towel wrapped around her waist and went to her suitcase.

She would be damn if she walked out in her towel to get her clothes, she remembered what happened the last time.

Maki shuddered and looked in her suit case and felt like crying. She had forgotten when she and Miori went shopping a month ago they had switched out all her pajamas for silk and lace teddies.

"Gods in heaven do you really hate me that much?"Maki muttered as she shifted through her nighttime apparel.

Julietta was steadily typing away at his laptop with glasses sliding down his nose. He instantly looked up when he heard the bathroom door open.

Maki strutted out the bathroom with a light blush dusting her cheeks wearing what looked like boy short undies that were trimmed in lace along with a short but flowing spaghetti tank that had Bad Bitch in silver glitter printed on the front.

Julietta could feel himself grow hard instantly as his eyes widen.

Maki stopped and eyed Julietta with a suspicious look.

All of a sudden he was off the bed and next to Maki.

"Maki" he whispered down at her.

"Shiiiiit" was the only word that reached Maki's mind before Julietta's moth clamped down on hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Maki could feel herself slipping into the kiss as she kissed him back, Julietta's eyes widen slightly as he felt Maki kiss him back but he did not complain as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

The feeling of a pair of strong arms encircling Maki's waist was just the thing she needed to snap her out of her momentary lapse of sanity.

She broke the kiss by pushing away violently away from Julietta who still held her close.

Breathing hard with her face almost as bright as her hair "Let me go!" she yelled.

He smirked down at her with a heated look "Why it looks like you were enjoying yourself"

Maki didn't meet his eyes as she finally managed to pull herself away from him and instead of swinging on him like she would have done any other time, she turned away quickly with her hand covering her mouth.

Julietta watched her with confusion and went to reach for her but Maki backed away and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Julietta was completely taken aback and confused "What happened?" he went to go knock on the bathroom door and demand she come out until he saw something came sliding under the door.

He sighed and walked over to the door and picked up a small white envelope that had CONTESTANTS written in bold letters on the front.

Maki's heart was beating fast and so hard her ears were ringing "_What the hell just happened_!" she thought pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe I just kissed him back" she covered her face and squatted down breathing hard in and out.

Maki never once had a boyfriend. She had been so focused on her career as a gymnast that she never really thought about guys like that. Now that she thought about it her first kiss had been Sakamoto and every last one since then.

"That bastard had stolen every kiss I've ever had!" Maki thought her face growing hot once more.

The more she thought about it he kept coming after her no matter how many ass whuppins he received from her.

"I love you" his words suddenly popping into her head without warning.

She popped up "No! No! No! I refuse to believe his lies!" she yelled as she leaned against the counter.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door causing her to jump Julietta's voice floated in behind the closed door.

"Maki a letter has come instructing us about are first match" Maki's mind was suddenly filled with the eager prospect for battle that forgetting the kiss her and Julietta shared she swung open the door running into Julietta's firm naked chest.

Julietta smirked as she stammered her apologies her face once again beat red and he noticed with delight how she tried to train her eyes to go anywhere but his chest.

He held up the letter they received and Maki snatched it from his hand with a grin and gave a happy giggle that caused Julietta to shake his head at the adorable red head.

It read:

_Your presence is required tomorrow morning down in the lobby at 10:00 A.m. Lateness will not be tolerated in any form. Refreshments will be served. The contestants will be receiving their challenges and rules for the upcoming battles._

_ Sincerely,_

_Ares_

Maki was practically bouncing with excitement and turned to Julietta smiling "Finally some action" she said as she giggled and jumped on the bed hugging one of the pillows to her.

Julietta climbed in beside her and sighed "Are you always ready for a fight" Maki didn't realize as she grinned and looked at him with a feral look that caused Julietta to shiver and there was nothing wrong with the temperature.

"And like you're not" she said as she grinned into space she glanced and saw Julietta getting comfortable under the covers staring at her with head prompt up on his hand.

"Um and what do you think you are doing?" she asked glaring.

He smiled "I'm getting ready to go to bed" then he smirked "Unless you had a better idea"

Maki scowled "Yea you sleeping on the floor"

Julietta frowned "Oh I don't think so my dear. I am tired just like you and will require a bed just like you. So in other words I'm staying"

Maki crossed her arms and gave him a look "You wanna bet"

He grinned up at her and she blushed when she noticed how his glasses slipped from his nose and the way his hair fell around his eyes.

"Anytime my dear" he finally sighed when her scowl deepened "How about I swear I won't try anything if you let me hold you while we sleep"

Maki snorted "Uh like hell"

Julietta raised his eyebrows and smirked "Ok then how bout I just try to molest you for the next couple of hours. You may give up and let me have my way when I wear you down"

Maki shivered and pale just the thought of Julietta trying to molest her for the next couple of hours why she was dead tired was almost too much to bare.

"Ok. Ok. But if I feel one wondering hand I'll break your teeth in understand" Julietta chuckled "Perfectly my darling"

For the next five minutes Maki tossed and turned in Julietta's arms trying to get comfortable what looked like a permanent blush on her face.

"Thank the Gods its dark" she thought as Julietta chuckled as Maki squeaked when his arms snaked around her and pushed her firmly to his chest.

Her face pressed into the corner of his neck with her chest pressed against his.

She could almost hear him smile when he pressed his lips to her ear "You know I've always imagined what this would feel like"

Maki arched an eyebrow and went to look up at him and instead of meeting his eyes she only saw his chin.

"Imagined what?" she said suspicion dripping from her voice.

He chuckled making Maki scowl into his neck "Holding you of course. But I imagine doing a lot of things with you in my arms"

Maki growled "What did I just say"

He chuckled again "I know my dear"

Maki felt like she would never fall asleep but she noticed a few minutes later Julietta's even breathing and she pulled back slowly to see him fast asleep.

Before she closed her eyes and started to drift off her last waking thought was just how cute he was while he slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Maki groaned as the smell of coffee drifted to her nose. Julietta smiled and took a step back when Maki shot up bleared eyed and pillow in her arms.

"Good morning beautiful" he grinned and set the extra coffee down on the night stand.

Maki groaned again and through herself back down on the pillows "What time is it?"

Julietta lifted his arm and looked at his watch "Its 9:30 darling"

Maki groaned again "Crap" she muttered running her hand through her hair.

"MAKI!" a shrill vice screamed as Miori came bursting through the door running and Julietta grimaced as the little girl jumped and landed on the bed planting a small elbow in Maki's stomach.

Maki shot up and then sank back down in the bed with a groan of pain, Miori giggled "Sorry Sis".

Maki glared at her and grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt and lightly shoved her off the bed.

Miori landed with a light thump "Ow why you go and do that for?!"

Maki said nothing and got up with arms over her head and stretched giving Julietta an eye full of her taunt belly and a quick peek of the underside of her breast.

He licked his lips and took a sip of his coffee when Maki glanced at him and blushed when he noticed his stare.

"You wore that to bed?" Miori asked incredulously "And you didn't get raped by Mr. Pervert over there"

Maki blushed red and junked a pillow at her little sister. Julietta smirked "Not like I didn't try" he muttered and ducked as a pillow came flying at his head.

"You two are both idiots" Maki grumbled grabbing her coffee and headed into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Maki walked out of the bathroom sipping the rest of her coffee dressed in a pair of low rider jeans and a light green tank top with a pair of sneakers.

Julietta looked up from his computer at which he had been steadily typing away and looked her over tilting his glasses down his nose.

Miori who was sprawled on the bed didn't even glance up at her older sister do to the cartoons playing on the TV.

"You look stunning" Maki just snorted "Flattery will get you nowhere" she took another sip of her coffee.

Julietta just smirked and Miori finally looked up and snorted "You should take what you can get Sis its better than the alternative" she leered.

Maki shuddered and Julietta gave a thoughtful expression "But I like the alternative"

Maki just stared at him and the coffee tasted bitter on her tongue and looked away glancing at the clock once again.

It read 9:50. "Well it looks like we should be heading down then" Julietta nodded shutting down his computer and waiting by the door.

Miori shut of the TV and hopped off the bed with a huge grin. Maki ignored Julietta as he offered her his arm.

Miori gave a small smile and they left the room with Maki in the lead.

They entered the elevator and the next second they were headed into the lobby.

Maki watched curiously as she watched people enter the lobby. But she noticed with growing uneasiness that most of them were holding hands or sitting on each other's laps.

"Um what the hell is going on?!" she whispered leaning back towards Julietta.

Julietta smirked "I have no clue my dear but we could take a page from their books"

Maki sneered pulling away from him "Yea not likely"

Miori just stared she knew something was up and then it hit her and she smacked her forehead.

"Oh Shit" she muttered and she went to tell Maki right when suddenly a loud gong sounded and the lobby fell silent.

A man with long blonde hair that flowed down his shoulders in a black suit with open collared shirt and blue eyes walked into the lobby and Maki caught her breathe.

"Hot damn he is gorgeous" she thought as he turned and shot her a smile his eyes looking her up and down.

Maki kept her eyes glued to his face and gave a little smirk, she was surprised when she felt Julietta's arms circle around her waist and pull her to him.

He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. The man just gave him a smirk and walked on his eyes never leaving the girl.

"You want to back off me" Maki growled. She could hear Julietta chuckle in her ear "No but I guess I must"

He pulled away and placed his hands back in his pockets his eyes never leaving the blonde man's person.

Miori watched with interest as the man walked by her sister and something sparked in his eyes that made Miori instantly uneasy.

When he reached the middle of the lobby all eyes trained on him he smiled and some of the female contestants including Maki smiled with him.

"Welcome Contestants to the _National League of Street Talent's competition all of you have been selected to compete in a no rules dance/fight free for all and the prize for the winner is as you know $3 million dollars"_

_At the mention of the money the crowd gave a collective cheer. "My name is Ares and I will be your go to man during this competition. As you know each couple here is either married or engaged and that means no one will be switching partners"_

_At those words Miori cringed and she looked up at Maki who had went pale. Julietta was surprised but happily so._

_"Oh My Gods" Maki whispered and could feel Julietta's eyes on her. She shivered "__Fuck__" she thought._

_She turned to go but Miori grabbed her hand and shook her head "Don't you dare walk out. Just listen and be quiet don't flip out here"_

_Maki swallowed hard and nodded turning back her eyes avoiding looking at Julietta._

_Miori kept her eyes on Maki her sister's face was a bright red and she was tapping her foot. "__Crap she is pissed__"_

_She turned to Julietta and he seemed to be humming with a smile._

_"__Dad you are so dead when we get back__" Miori thought._

_Five thousand miles away Shiro who was training a new boxer shivered violently._

_"I feel like someone wants to kill me" he thought and ducked as the new recruit threw a punch at him._


	16. Chapter 16

Maki was completely and utterly horrified. No way in hell was she getting engaged or married to that creep just the thought of it made her want to curl up in a little ball, put her thumb in her mouth, and rock back in forth till her mother came to comfort her.

"The House rules of the competition are quite simple. No trading off partners what so ever. Every couple must participate in every battle that is chosen" the man called Ares shot the crowd a winning smile.

This time Maki did not sigh with girlish content along with them but instead was trying to fight off the cold icy fingers of fear slowly starting to trace a lazily trail up her spine.

She bit the inside of her cheek till she tasted blood on her tongue. She couldn't show fear here. Not in front of anyone that were contestants.

"_They would eat me alive_" she thought.

Maki took deep breaths in and out and tried her damndest to quiet her racing heart.

She could feel Julietta's eyes glued to the back of her head and she could not help but turn red.

Dancing, eating, hell even sleeping in the same bed with him she could do. Hell she had done.

But getting engaged was one thing and getting engaged to Julietta Sakamoto was two totally different things and she wasn't even fixin to entertain the idea of marriage.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Miori kept glancing up at her sister and for an instance was afraid the tall red head was going to faint but she didn't and kept her ground staring blankly out across the room.

Probably not paying a lick of attention to what the man Ares was saying.

She didn't bother glancing at Sakamoto cause she had a pretty good idea the ass was still wearing the surprised but eager smile.

She turned her attention back to Ares and tuned in on the rest of the instructions.

"Since there is a total of six couples there will be a mix of two types of battles. One will be the dancing the other will be the fighting. Each couple will participate in the battles concerning dance and will be allowed to battle using whichever style of dance they wish"

For some reason Ares eyes landed on Maki when the next words left his mouth.

"That's including Erotic as well" his voice came out in a purr causing not only the women to shiver but also the men.

Maki had not noticed the look nor Julietta but Miori certainly did and she suddenly developed a bad feeling.

"_That man is bad news_" she thought and gritted her teeth.

"The dance battles will begin the day after tomorrow but as of tonight a special dinner will be held in honor of are esteemed guests and each couple will show us their talents to prove their love and strengths to the others"

The crowd went silent and even Maki seemed to come to her senses briefly. And she looked around and found every other person in the lobby glancing at each other in disbelief.

Without realizing what she was doing she turned to look at Julietta who looked back at her with such a look her heart felt like it skipped a beat and breathing hard she spun back around but she could still feel his eyes staring at her.

"_Bad idea Maki real bad idea_" she thought as she tried to bring her mind back away from her dancing partner's heated gaze.

Maki knew the blonde headed man called Ares had surprised all of the contestants every fighter and dancer knew it was better to surprise their opponents when they battled it was the element of surprise that could make or break a battle.

And a couple called the Millers said as much.

Ares just shot him a confident smirk "Yes let's say you'll be able to challenge yourself. Hmm now that I think about it is a good idea"

He looked around "Does anyone have any objections?" he looked around as if daring any one to raise their hands.

"And one more thing if anyone loses a dance off then any can redeem themselves by winning back their positions in a fight"

"So anyone who loses a dance battle will break out into a fight right then and there?" Maki was surprised when she heard Julietta ask the question.

Ares turned and Miori watched as something dark crossed into his eyes as he gave Julietta a quick once over and then his eyes switched to Maki.

His smirk grew a little wider and Miori didn't like that anymore than she did any of his other looks he kept shooting her sister looks.

And this time Julietta did catch the look and risking life and limb e wrapped his arms around Maki who stiffened and whispered something in her ear that caused Miori to stare in astonishment as she watched her older sister relax in his embrace and lean her head back against his broad shoulders.

Julietta shot the man a predatory smile that all clearly said back-off-she's-mine.

The man gave an almost invisible nod and didn't miss a beat when he answered Julietta's question gazing around at the other couples.

"Good question. And the answer is yes. If you lose in the dance battle then by all means attack your opponents till one of you when"

Ares gave the couples some more minor rules and inclined his head to the other couples before taking his leave.

He gaze drifting blatantly over the tall red headed beauty he had automatically spotted upon entering the lobby.

His breath almost caught in his throat when her eyes meet his and for an instant he felt himself being pushed down into their steely depths full of power and intensity.

The eyes of a fighter and off a complete killer. The eyes of someone who had been through hell but still managed to laugh at it in the face.

He had fallen in love with her instantly.

Maki watched Ares as he licked his lips as he looked at her and then shot her a stunning grin when she stared blankly right back.

She could feel Julietta's arms tighten around her and she felt her teeth grind together.

When he had put his arms around her earlier she had been ready to jump out of her skin but he had whispered something in her ear that made her force herself to relax instantly.

"If you shy away from me now. Then he'll know we are not together and we will be eliminated so relax my sweet"

And she had done exactly that without and even leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Gods he is built like a rock" she thought admitting to herself that Julietta did have a nice body hell he had ripped his shirt off enough time trying molest her she should could draw an exact picture of his muscular arms that felt almost pleasant wrapped around her, his rocks hard abs that she felt pressed against her back, and the alluring scent of cinnamon drifting from him.

She felt a low groan coming up her throat and suddenly her eyes snapped open she hadn't realized she closed them and bit down on the treacherous sound.

She straightened and stiffened until Julietta pulled away from her.

She felt like she was going to explode. Feeling all girly around Julietta was unconceivable to her but here she was doing exactly what she thought she never do.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" she thought furiously and turned almost running back to the elevator and to her room.

Miori and Julietta hastily followed Maki.

Miori stopped just before they reached Maki who was steadily pushing the up button.

"I think it's a good idea to keep an eye on that Ares guy" she said.

Julietta wore a blank face with hands in his pockets and looked down at the little red head.

"I do believe your right pipsqueak" he agreed as he caught up to Maki who had already jumped into the elevator.

Miori's face turned red "PIPSQUEAK!" she hissed.

She rushed towards the elevator when the doors began to close and made it steadily muttering curses under her breath towards Julietta who just stood there with a slight smirk on his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Maki felt like the walls of the hotel closing in around her and she couldn't breathe. She bit down on her tongue so that the others wouldn't hear her panicked sounds.

She didn't notice that she had her hotel key already out as she rushed towards the door, the walls were getting closer and closer.

Pressing all around her threatening to squeeze the very air from her lungs; she could hear herself wheezing now it was so difficult to breath.

"Why is it so hard to breath? Why is it all getting blurry? My heart is pounding so hard" her mind thought in a complete daze.

When she reached her room she stabbed the key card in and the lock on the door blinked red and repeated the process again to only have the stupid thing blink red again.

She could feel herself getting dizzy "Why the fuck won't you work" she hissed and gave a choked sound as if even the slightest bit of verbal expression would cause her to suffocate.

She was on the verge of giving up and sinking to the floor in tears she had enough she had no strength to deal with the crap that had just been dumped on her plate.

She needed to be alone and let herself relax just for a minute. If only for a minute.

With her knees shaking slightly she was just ready to do what she was thinking of not only five seconds ago.

A warm hand covered hers and she jumped backing into Julietta who did not budge an inch as she felt panicked and pushed away from him and flattened herself against the door key card still clutched in her hand.

Miori watched in shock as she watched her sister have what looked like a huge panic attack breathing hard her shoulders the only sign that she was shaking.

She moved to go to her sister but was blocked as Julietta got in her way and positioned himself behind Maki putting his hand covering hers calmly.

The minute he touched her she jumped and slammed herself against the door her face hidden still clutching the key card tightly in her hand.

Julietta glanced at her and spoke but she couldn't see his mouth.

"Hey pipsqueak why don't you go down to the lobby and see if you can't find us something to eat for lunch" he pulled out of his wallet and chunked it over his shoulder and she caught it.

Miori lips pressed into a thin line and she looked back at her older sister who was still huddled up against the door practically shivering it looked like she was crying but that was impossible Maki never cried.

She nodded once and shot Julietta a look that said if he took advantage of her like this he would be very sorry.

She turned to leave and prayed that Julietta could fix this. When she entered the elevator she looked back down the hall to see Julietta whispering something too low to hear and wrapping his large frame against Maki.

Just when the doors hissed closed Miori couldn't help but think that they really did look good together.

Maki wanted to push Julietta off her she didn't want to be comforted by the man she despised but her body seemed to betray her when his huge frame pressed against her and his hand wrapped around the one that held the key.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered "Shh Maki if you keep ramming it then the lock can't read it"

He gently guided her hand to the lock and maneuvered her hand to slide the key card gently into the lock.

The Lock clicked green and Maki almost cried out with relief as she turned the knob and raced inside the room.

For some reason the room looked much bigger than she remembered and she was finally able to breathe as she staggered over to the bed and sunk down onto the edge of it.

"_What am I going to do?! I cannot possibly get engaged to this man but to stay in this competition I have no choice. It may be nothing but a ruse to me but knowing HIM he'll take the engagement seriously" _she thought panic gripping her once more.

"I know what you're thinking my dear" Julietta stated as he leaned against the wall right across from her.

Maki snorted before she could stop herself "Hah I just bet you do" sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Maki glanced up and then away her face heating up at his gaze "Yes I do. You assume that if we are to stay in the competition that we would have to pretend that we are engaged and that if you go through with this ruse that I would expect you to follow through with the engagement and marry me is that right"

The way he stated her fear so matter of fact that it gave her hope that her fears were nothing more than panicked thinking….until he opened his mouth again.

"And your assumption would be correct" Maki blinked and gasped with surprise when Julietta was suddenly there grasping her hands in an iron grip.

She tried to pull away but he was not letting go of her that easily "Let go of me Julietta" she growled.

'Not until you listen to what I have to say"

"I am not marrying you and that is the end of it!" she yelled trying to yank her hands away.

"Maki sit done now!" his voice cut through her like a whip and without realizing it she instantly sat back down stunned.

"Good" Julietta smiled and grasped her hands once more "I say we get engaged for real and when we win this thing because I promise you we will if you haven't come to love me by then I will call the engagement off and you will never see me again"

Maki tried to process his words and was sure she was failing miserably "Are you serious?"

Julietta just looked at her he didn't appear to be joking at all causing Maki to give a dry chuckle.

"I thought as much" she muttered.

"So if I feel nothing for you by the end of this competition you'll leave me alone for good"

He nodded "If I can't capture your heart by then I will let you go for good" his mouth instantly went dry the moment he said that.

Her intense blue eyes searched his and it felt like she was looking into his head and raking the surface of his soul with her gaze.

She sighed "Fine I'll be your fiancée"

"_Why do I get the feeling this is a fuck up waiting to happen_" she thought and sighed once more.

Julietta surprised her by jumping up and snatching her off the bed crushing her against he rock hard chest.

"You do not know how happy you've made me my darling" he whispered and crushed her closer to him.

This time Maki knew for a fact she couldn't breathe at all and she awkwardly patted Julietta's shoulders "I bet I do" she wheezed.

Julietta with heart pounding grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away still gripping her tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exploded as sweet air rushed back into her lungs.

She got the answer to her question as Julietta kissed her and the sweet air she was gasping had been cut off once more.


End file.
